Après un long sommeil
by Darky Obscure
Summary: Que feriezvous si vous aviez passé quatorze années à dormir ? Pour lui, c'est… Hum… facile ! Il va retrouver ce qu'il a perdu ! Mais ce qu'il a perdu voudratil être retrouvé ? Bonne question... SUSPENDUE !
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde ! hihihi hahaha hohoho (rire nerveux, c'est ma première fic...)**

**Titre :** Après un long sommeil

**Auteur :** Darkels Cotéobscuredelareview (ou Darky si jamais j'ai déjà reviewé quelqu'un qui me lit, ce qui m'étonnerait vraiment ! (sauf si je me fais de la pub... ch'uis pas bête quand je veux !))

**Résumé :** Que feriez-vous si vous aviez passé quatorze années à dormir ? Pour lui, c'est... Hum... "facile" ! Il va retrouver ce qu'il a perdu ! Mais ce qu'il a perdu voudra-t-il être retrouvé ? Bonne question !

**Disclaimer qui fait qu'on est démoralisé à coup sûr après l'avoir écrit :** pas à moi... OOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!!!! à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, qu'on ne présente plus (encore heureux parce que ceux qui savent pas qui elle est alors qu'ils se baladent dans les potterfictions...)... voilà... de toute façon, personne ne lit le disclaimer, mais j'aime bien parler (écrire en l'occurrence) dans le vent

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (j'espère) !!!**

---Prologue : une journée à miracles

---

C'était le 24 août et incroyablement, il pleuvait après plus de deux mois d'une canicule dont les dégâts étaient considérables. Le docteur John Grey, responsable du service neurologique de l'hôpital Saint Quentin observait les démonstrations de joie, liées bien entendu à ce soudain changement climatique aussi inattendu que bienfaiteur, de certains patients dans la cour de l'établissement. C'était un spectacle surprenant que de voir un jeune homme au pied plâtré danser avec une vieille femme en fauteuil roulant, ou encore un vieil homme rabougri connu pour ses airs renfrognés et son mépris dévoiler un magnifique sourire face au ciel nuageux et lui hurler d'un ton joyeux que "pisser faisait définitivement du bien !"... Cette pluie était un véritable miracle. Ce fut sur cette pensée que John Grey quitta son poste à la fenêtre de son bureau au deuxième étage du bâtiment quatre pour commencer sa tournée quotidienne auprès de ses patients. Il retrouva Maria Lécuyer, l'infirmière de garde, au détour d'un couloir et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la première chambre où un jeune garçon atteint d'une tumeur qu'ils leur faudraient bientôt opérer les accueillit chaleureusement. Le médecin et l'infirmière vérifièrent si tout était en ordre, discutèrent un peu avec leur patient, puis continuèrent leur tournée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la section réanimation, où se trouvaient toutes les personnes dans le coma, ils se séparèrent, comme à l'accoutumée, John s'occupant des numéros de chambre impairs, les pairs revenant à sa coll?gue. Le médecin n'avait plus que trois chambres à vérifier quand soudain il entendit Maria crier.

_- John ! John ! C'est incroyable ! Venez vite ! Il se réveille ! Chambre 12, vite !_

L'interpellé eut un sursaut. La chambre 12... Mais c'était impossible ! Le patient était plongé depuis trop longtemps dans le coma ! Jamais on n'avait vu quelqu'un se réveiller après quatorze longues années de sommeil, jamais ! Six ans était déjà arrivé, mais quatorze ! Ce serait un véritable miracle, du surnaturel !

"Mais après tout, c'est la journée idéale !" se dit-il en repensant à la pluie au-dehors. Sur ce, il accourut auprès de l'infirmière.

---

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Puis les referma brusquement. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rève -du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait- pendant une durée indéterminée, pourtant il se sentait extrêmement fatigué, comme s'il avait participé à toutes les épreuves de trois Jeux Olympiques sans jamais prendre de pauses sans pour autant en être essoufflé. C'était étrange... Ses paupières ne lui obéissaient pas. Elles s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu. Il entendait vaguement une voix lui parler, l'appeler. Que lui disait-elle ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il se concentra.

_- ...'ez-vous ! Allez ! Ouvrez les yeux ! _

Apparemment, c'était une femme qui parlait.

_- Encore un effort ! Ouvrez les yeux ! JOHN ! VENEZ VITE !_

Pourquoi criait-elle tout d'un coup ? Il entendit quelqu'un courir, puis une porte se fracasser contre un mur. Quel bruit épouvantable !

_- Maria, que se passe-t-il ?_

Une voix d'homme. Il paraissait inquiet.

_- Il se réveille ! Allez un effort ! Réveillez-vous !_

Ses paupières lui obéirent enfin et il put les entrouvrir. Tout était tellement blanc qu'il se demanda s'il était mort. Après tout, c'était possible avec Voldemort à ses trousses. L'obéissance était de courte durée chez le corps humain. Ses paupières étaient incontrôlables.

_- C'est bien, restez conscient surtout ! Vous allez y arriver ! _

Etait-on conscient lorsqu'on était mort ? Il en doutait. Alors il était en vie ?

_- Ne vous rendormez pas ! Battez-vous !_

Dormir ? Quelle bonne idée ! Il en avait terriblement envie ! Mais la femme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir, elle. L'homme non plus d'ailleurs. Oh et puis tant pis pour eux !

_- John, on le perd !_

_- Je vous interdis formellement de repartir ! Vous m'entendez ? Je vous_ **_l'interdis_**!

Repartir ? Où ça ? Il voulait juste dormir, c'était tout !

_- Vous risquez de mourir si vous dormez ! Restez conscient ! Battez-vous !_

Mourir ? Jusque-là ? Vraiment ? Ce n'était qu'un petit somme ! Il hésita. Se battre ? Encore... Etait-ce nécessaire ? Peut-être, oui... Et s'il essayait ? Pourquoi pas ?

_- John, il revient à lui !_

Revenir à lui. Il le devait d'après ces gens. Le sommeil le quittait peu à peu. Il se sentait pâteux, nauséeux. Il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, tout d'abord avec difficulté, puis complètement. Il put enfin voir où il se trouvait. Il fut surpris de découvrir que la pièce, loin d'être blanche et lumineuse était très sombre. Soudain, il aperçut deux silhouettes penchées sur lui. L'une des deux bougea légèrement. Il reconnut la voix de l'homme et fut surpris de ses paroles.

_- Bon retour parmi nous Mr. Potter !_

---

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bon ? Mauvais ? Pas mal ? Peut passer ? Intéressant ? Complètement nul ? Illisible ?**

**J'accepte _TOUS_**** les commentaires ! Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est que vous me disiez si c'est la peine que je continue d'écrire ou si je m'embête à faire des mises en page pendant des heures pour rien. (bah oui, même si c'est horrible et que personne me lit, je continuerai à écrire, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de finir quelque chose, mais je ne mettrai plus rien sur le site à propos de tout ça !) Et si jamais il y a des lecteurs (wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ce serait trop cooooooooool !!!!) qui aiment bien et veulent la suite (bave de bonheur rien que d'y penser) et bien, je continuerai (mais je sais pas si j'aurai un rythme de mise à jour très régulier... En tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux !)**

**Merci d'avoir lu (si jamais il y a encore quelqu'un) et... à la prochaine (j'espère !)**

**Et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS !!!!!! (le bouton, il s'appelle "Go", il est en bas à gauche de votre écran et il est un des meilleurs amis des auteurs ! (bien sûr, j'en suis un !))**

---**Pour terminer, une petite question de logique (merci Anne Claire !!!!) : vous êtes dans une pièce carrée, il y a deux portes opposées. La première donne sur une meute de chiens-loups-monstres affamés, dès que vous l'ouvrez, ils vous sautent dessus et vous mangent (plus ou moins brutalement, c'est vous qui choisissez), et le pire, c'est qu'ils sont très intelligent ces toutous ! Alors c'est pas la peine d'essayer de les rouler... La deuxième donne sur un soleil brûlant, et quand je dis brûlant, c'est qu'il brûle vraiment tout ! Qu'un rayon vous touche et vous devenez poussière ! Comment faites-vous pour sortir de cette pièce ? hihihi, réponse au prochain chapitre (sauf pour ceux qui la connaissent déjà), soit dans environ deux semaines !!! Je suis gentille, hein ?**

****


	2. Les malheurs d'Albus Dumbledore

****

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?

Titre : Après un long sommeil…

****

Auteur : Darky (c'est long Darkels Cotéobscuredelareview !!!)

****

Résumé : Que feriez-vous si vous aviez passé quatorze années à dormir ? Pour lui, c'est… Hum… "facile" ! Il va retrouver ce qu'il a perdu ! Mais ce qu'il a perdu voudra-t-il être retrouvé ? Bonne question...

****

Disclaimer qui fait qu'on est démoralisé à coup sûr après l'avoir écrit : pas à moi… OOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!!!! à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, qu'on ne présente plus… voilà… de toute façon, personne ne lit le disclaimer… mais j'aime bien parler (écrire en l'occurrence) dans le vent…

****

MERCI MERCI MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP POUR LES REVIEWS !!!!!!!! JE VOUS ADORE VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX !!!!! (et même ceux qui ont pas reviewé mais qui ont lu, et même ceux qui ont pas aimé ! (je suis d'humeur magnanime)), réponse à la fin !

Sur ce… Bah… Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**__**

Chapitre un : les malheurs d'Albus Dumbledore…

Assis à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore repensait aux derniers événements lorsqu'un hibou se fracassa sur sa fenêtre.

_- Encore un qui ne respecte pas les limitations de vitesse de vol !_

Le vieux sorcier se dépêcha d'ouvrir au pauvre animal et vérifia son état.

_- Juste un peu sonné. Tu as eu de la chance, tu sais ?_ sermonna-t-il le hibou qui n'y comprenait rien. _Si tu volais moins vite, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Que ceci te serve de leçon, petite boule à plumes !_

Puis il prit la lettre de la patte de la "petite boule à plumes", non sans se faire mordre.

_- Mais tu es de mauvaise foi en plus !_

Regard furieux.

_- Bon d'accord, tu sais bien piloter et c'est moi qui suis méchant de mettre un sort "Dépassmoipa" sur la fenêtre !_

Regard sceptique.

_- Et en plus d'être méchant, je suis sadique et sournois._

Regard peu satisfait.

_- D'accord, d'accord, je ressemble à Severus !_

Regard réjoui, hululement joyeux.

_- Tu vois quand tu veux, on peut être d'accord et tu sais être réaliste !_

Albus entreprit de lire la missive. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Il relut la lettre. Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, il fut décontenancé à tel point qu'il dut se rassoire et se calmer pendant quelques minutes. Il lut, relut et relut encore. Puis un énorme sourire éclaira son visage ridé et ses yeux pétillèrent comme jamais. Enfin…

_- Enfin il se réveille ! Enfin…_

Il fouilla rapidement son bureau, trouva un bout de parchemin vierge, de l'encre verte… mais pas de plume. Horreur ! Comment pouvait-il faire pour laisser un mot à son adjointe ? Il jeta un regard dans la pièce et aperçut quelque chose qui pourrait bien l'aider. Il sourit machiavéliquement et s'approcha tel un félin de sa proie. Il roula des épaules, fit craquer son cou silencieusement, sauta et… le hibou s'envola avant qu'il n'ait pu lui prendre de plume. Ce fut le début d'une grande course-poursuite entre le directeur de Poudlard et l'animal de l'hôpital mi-moldu mi-sorcier de Londres. Heureusement, les portraits du bureau étaient vides grâce à la fête organisée par la Grosse Dame.

_- Reviens ici ! Petit, petit, petit ! Viens voir Papi !_

L'oiseau lui échappa une fois de plus.

_- Sale bête ! Je veux juste une plume !_

Etrangement, le sorcier n'avait pas remarqué que le pauvre hibou en avait perdu plusieurs et que celles-ci reposaient sur le sol et étaient bien visibles.

_- Au clair de la lune, mon ami Hibou, donne-moi tes plumes pour écrire un mot…_

Albus se dirigea vers l'un de ses nombreux coffres, l'ouvrit et en sortit une épuisette.

_- Nyark ! Nyark ! Nyark !_

L'oiseau se sentit soudain piégé. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait échapper au vilain sorcier écumant de bave et incroyablement méchant. Il se laissa attraper. Le vieil homme en fut tellement content qu'il hurla tel un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune (sauf qu'ici c'était de joie) et salua une foule imaginaire en narrant ses exploits. Puis, se reprenant, il retourna s'assoire à son bureau, son trophée de chasse sous le bras, ouvrit son tiroir… et découvrit sa réserve personnelle de plumes neuves. Il fit un léger sourire d'excuse à son gentil copain la boule de plumes et le libéra. Ce dernier partit se percher le plus loin qu'il put du sorcier à longue barbe blanche, heureux d'être un des hibou les plus rapides de l'Angleterre.

Albus se hâta d'écrire un mot à l'attention de son adjointe. L'oiseau ne voulant pas se charger de la course, il le laissa simplement sur sa table de travail, puis se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée où il alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette, jeta de la poudre de cheminette, se positionna et énonça clairement :

_- Hôpital Saint Quentin, partie sorcière !_

Le hibou se retrouva seul dans ce grand espace rempli de choses plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il y eut un long sifflement, l'animal sursauta. Quelque chose gargouilla, l'animal observa chaque objet attentivement. Son perchoir trembla, l'animal s'envola vers un endroit plus tranquille. La fenêtre était fermée. Comment allait-il sortir d'ici ?

* * *

Pour Maria Lécuyer, cette journée était magnifique, John le savait. L'infirmière était arrivée à l'hôpital cinq ans auparavant et avait toujours porté une attention particulière à ce patient qui aurait dû être " débranché " depuis des lustres mais qui avait été sauvé par un vieil homme bizarre. Si elle savait ! Maria était moldue. Oh, John aussi ! Mais il connaissait l'existence de la magie, contrairement à sa collègue, ainsi que l'importance du réveil de cet homme. C'est pour cela qu'il avait envoyé le meilleur hibou de l'établissement porter cette nouvelle au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que l'oiseau n'avait pas l'air de revenir… Mais après tout, c'était justement un oiseau ! Peut-être avait-il décidé de chasser un peu avant de revenir. Mais pourquoi les sorciers n'utilisaient-ils pas de téléphones portables comme tout le monde ???

_- Chambre n12 ? Au bout du couloir à gauche.__- Merci bien Mademoiselle._

John vit arriver Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur. Habillé d'un élégant costume moldu rose fushia, il avançait tel un conquérant vers la chambre de son protégé. John se retint de justesse de rire devant l'illustre personnage.

_- Bonjour Docteur Grey, comment allez-vous ?__- Ma foi je vais bien Professeur, mais ma santé n'est pas vraiment le but de votre venue, n'est-ce pas ?__- En effet… Comme je vous l'ai dit dans la lettre, il s'est réveillé, et ce il y a environ quatre heures. Il se porte bien mieux que ce que nous avions espéré : il comprend ce qu'on lui dit, il arrive à bouger les bras et très légèrement ses doigts de pied. Il sait qu'il est resté dans le coma pendant un moment, mais ne sait pas combien de temps. Il sait également qui il est, ce qui est une bonne chose. Il ne peut pas parler clairement, ses cordes vocales n'ayant pas servi depuis… et bien quatorze ans. Si vous lui posez des questions, faites en sorte que la réponse ne comporte que les mots "oui" ou "non". Il est encore très faible, ne lui faites pas de grandes révélations et __surtout _ne lui dites rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant son sommeil. Il n'est pas prêt._- Quand le sera-t-il à votre avis ?__- Oh, physiquement, dans quelques jours je pense, quelques semaines au plus. Mais il ne faudra pas s'attendre à ce qu'il danse la polka en chantant du Céline Dion non plus !__- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait ne serait-ce que penser de toutes façons… Mais c'est une très bonne idée, il faudra que je la mette en pratique !_

Il y eut un long silence où les yeux rêveurs de Dumbledore prouvèrent au médecin qu'il allait vraiment danser la polka en chantant Céline Dion. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas le faire ici. Tout à coup, le vieux sorcier soupira.

_- Pensez-vous qu'un homme puisse jamais être prêt à entendre qu'il vient de passer quatorze ans dans le coma et qu'il a presque tout perdu ?_

John observa son interlocuteur et ne vit qu'un vieil homme fatigué quelque peu désespéré. Aussi mit-il du temps avant de répondre d'une voix morne.

_- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse être prêt à entendre ça, mais je pense que si, comme vous me l'aviez dit il y a sept ans, Mr. Potter possède un fort caractère, alors peut-être sera-t-il capable de se reconstruire une vie ou de recoller les morceaux de celle qu'il menait avant._

Cela ne réconforta pas vraiment le sorcier, mais il se reprit et afficha un léger sourire.

_- Merci Mr. Grey.__- Ce n'est rien Professeur._

Albus allait finalement ouvrir la porte lorsque…

_- Au fait, Professeur ?__- Oui, Mr. Grey ?__- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon hibou, par hasard ?_

Gloups !

* * *

Cela faisait environ quatre heures qu'il était réveillé. Quatre heures de pure torture. Imaginez que vous ouvrez les yeux un jour et qu'on vous dise que vous sortez d'un long coma. Que faites-vous ? Simple : vous riez au nez de la personne qui vous annonce cette idiotie. Mais que faites-vous lorsque vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes dans un lieu inconnu, entouré de personnes inconnues, le corps parcouru d'une sensation inconnue ? Evident : vous vous demandez qui est l'imbécile qui a osé vous jeter un sort pareil ! Vous vous apprêtez à hurler toutes les injures qui vous viennent à l'esprit lorsque vous vous apercevez d'abord que vous ne pouvez plus qu'émettre des grognements bizarres et pitoyables, puis que votre corps, non seulement semble bloqué sur le mode pause, mais qu'en plus est terriblement lourd et douloureux. Et là, que faites-vous ? Lui ne le savait pas, alors il avait lancé des regards désespérés autour de lui. S'en était suivi un long et pénible interrogatoire lorsque la jeune infirmière présente l'avait aperçu._- Savez-vous qui vous êtes ? Clignez une fois des yeux pour oui, deux pour non._Un clignement._- Avez-vous mal quelque part ?_Un clignement, quelle question !_- Savez-vous où précisément ?_Un clignement, il avait mal partout ! Sauf à la tête, mais il sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder.Ainsi les questions s'étaient enchaînées les unes après les autres. Un conseil : si vous vous réveillez un jour et que l'on vous dit que vous sortez du coma, ne lancez JAMAIS de regards désespérés, JAMAIS ! Son mal de tête était de plus en plus insupportable. Heureusement que cette infirmière était parti quelques minutes plus tôt ! Et encore, elle n'était pas très bavarde. Imaginez si ça avait été Mrs Pomfresh ! Ou pire : Albus Dumbledore ! Il se sentit soudainement bien à l'idée d'avoir échappé à l'enfer multiplié par dix à la puissance... à la puissance infinie !!! (au minimum) Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer... Oh non ! Pourquoi quand on souhaite qu'une chose n'arrive pas, elle se produit à tous les coups, pourquoi ?_- Bonjour bonjour ! Alors, comment te sens-tu James ?_

* * *

****

Voilà ! J'ai finalement décidé de m'arrêter là pour mon premier chapitre ! Alors ? Mieux que le prologue ? Débile ? Vous savez pas comment vous avez fait pour lire jusque-là ? Ou autre chose ?

Moi, j'ai bien aimé écrire quelque chose sur Dumbledore… C'est un drôle de personnage je trouve… En plus il ressemble à ma copine la Folleuh (y a un lien dans ma bio, il faut absolument y aller, là vous comprendrez mon point de vue) ! M'enfin, je suis sûre que ça vous intéresse pas ! Et maintenant, et maintenant... (Hihihi ! Le monde est beau !!!)... Leeeeeeeeeeees... RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS !!!!! (OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII J'EN AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!) :

_cicin_ : merci beaucoup et la voilà la suite !

**_gaelle giffondor_**: merci pour la review !

**_safaa_**: c'est dingue ! t'es medium !!!!!!! t'avais prédit qu'il y aurait une suite et voilà !!!!! allez, salut !

**_Danielove_**: c'est vrai qu'il y a peut-être des petites choses qui ont changé par rapport à la première version... 'fin bon, tu as lu, c'est le principal ! Désolée de dire ça mais... TES AMIES ONT DES GOUTS BIZARRES !!!!! non mais franchement, Chris il est ultra bien mieux que David !!!!! sinon, mais non je m'en fous pas de ta vie !!!!! (oui, je réponds à ton autre review), et c'est bien, tu t'es souvenue de la réponse !!! (merci Rébie) allez, à bientôt !!! (et mets un chapitre de ta fic (n'importe laquelle) tout de suite maintenant, c'est un ordre de Meoi !!!!!)

**_shadow (ou Chrystoune, lequel tu veux ?)_**: maintenant tu l'as lue !!! MWAHAHAHA ! Je suis diabolique !!!!! (aucun rapport, je sais, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire)... c'est vrai que tu es restée dans l'ombre... keuf keuf keuf (ceci était un rire caché dans une grosse toux pas discrète pour une noise)... COMMENT çA ON T'EMBROUILLE L'ESPRIT ??? IL ÉTAIT DÉJÀ EMBROUILLÉ AVANT JE TE SIGNALE !!!!! allez salut (et merci d'avoir reviewé, même si c'était sous la menace hihihi)

**_schwarz drache_** : merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! ça me fait super plaisir ! Et non, tu peux pas te réveiller ! Mwahahaha ! Réponse plus bas !

**_La Folleuh (qui a mis quand même super longtemps avant de trouver comment reviewer)_** : attention : je vais te sermoner ! t'en as pas marre de chanter la même chanson à chaque fois qu'on parle de fic ??? Rholala, t'es pas possible ! En plus j'arrête pas de te faire de la pub !!!! Sinon... 3 nuits par semaine... (tu l'as dans la tête ou ça marche pas par texte ?) Allez, à... demain...

**_alinemcb54_** : c'est court mais explicite comme review ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !!!!! Salut !

**_Polly_** : OOOOOUUUUAAAAIIIIISSSSS !!!!!!! J'AI UNE FAN DÈS LE PROLOGUE !!!!!!!!!! YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! JE T'ADORE !!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOON !!! NE T'ENFUIS PAS !!!! REVIENS !!!!!! t'es toujours là ??? (t'en fais pas, je délire toute seule) T'en fais pas, j'ai une excellente (de mon point de vue) raison pour la troisième tache ! (tu penses à tout !) et pour la petite énigme : réponse plus bas !! Gros bisous !!!

**_meoi_** : salut teoi !!!!! comment que c'est y que ça va bien ? JE SUIS PAS UNE IMBÉCILE DE PREMIÈRE !!!!! JE SUIS UNE IMBÉCILE TOUT COURT !!!!!!!!! non mais oh ! c'est teoi l'imbécile petite teoi !!! Allez, a pelus ma copine ! (toujours pas de nouvelles du cas Diana ?)

**_pas baveux_** : non t'as pas le droit de mourir petit toutou !!!! je connais peut-être le futur, mais je te dirai pas ce qui va se passer, na ! tu devras le lire comme tout le monde !! beuleu beuleu beuleu !!!! (tirage de langue) Allez, à bientôt !!!!

**_delphine_** : merci beaucoup ! et la voilà la suite ! gros bisous !

**_hermione2005_** : t'as vu ? t'as vu ? t'as vu ? t'as vu ? t'as vu ? (le disque est raillé, veuillez en mettre un autre) j'ai fais pas trop lentement... si ? (regard de chiot (pas battu, c'est trop méchant) tout mignon tout plein à qui personne ne résiste) hihihi (rire nerveux) tu vas pas lancer une horde furieuse de revieweuses, si ? non ! tu ferai jamais ça !!!! (gros sourire) sinon... voilà ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très très très très très très (etc) contente que tu aimes !!!! Gros Bisous !!!!!!

**_le gouyou sauvage_** : ça y est !!!! j'ai updater !!!!!! alors, t'aimes bien ??? (tu peux dire non, c'est pas interdit !)... en tout cas, merci pour ta review !!!salut !

**_ Shu la furie_** : POSTE TON CHAPITRE TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!! MAINTENANT !!!!!! SURTOUT QU'IL ATTEND DANS TON ORDI !!!!!! voilà, ceci est fait... viiiiii c'est Darky !!!!! (qui te reviewe je veux dire) t'en fais pas pour l'énigme, on trouve pas tout de suite en général et c'est encore plus dur de trouver quand on n'a pas le poseur de l'énigme en face de soi ! (tant mieux pour moi, sinon y en a qui m'auraient harcelée !!!) allez, poste ton chapitre et à bientôt !

**_onarluca_** : merci beaucoup beaucoup !!!! et ben... la réponse à ta question tu l'as maintenant !!!! allez, salut !!! (au fait, je dois t'appeler comment : Artémis ou Onarluca ?)

**Oh ! j'allais oublier la réponse à l'énigme !!!!!!! Rhalala, ce que j'peux être bête parfois ! QUI A DIT "PAS PARFOIS, TOUT LE TEMPS" ???? QUE LE COUPABLE SE DÉNONCE !!!!! Alors, je vais oublier ça et je vais donner la réponse : pour sortir de cette méchante pièce... on attend la nuit voyons !!!!!! (et après on sort par la porte du soleil brûlant, bien entendu !) Mwahahaha ! le truc trop bête ! pire que moi !!!**

maintenant... REVIEWS SIOUPLAIT !!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. L’histoire d’un monde, l’histoire d’une ...

**Titre :** Après un long sommeil...

**Auteur :** Darky Obscure

**Résumé :** Que feriez-vous si vous aviez passé quatorze années à dormir ? Pour lui, c'est... Hum... "facile" ! Il va retrouver ce qu'il a perdu ! Mais ce qu'il a perdu voudra-t-il être retrouvé ? Bonne question...

**Disclaimer qui fait qu'on est démoralisé à coup sûr après l'avoir écrit :** pas à moi... OOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!!!! à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, qu'on ne présente plus... voilà... de toute façon, personne ne lit le disclaimer... mais j'aime bien parler (écrire en l'occurrence) dans le vent... (merci les copier/coller !!!)

**Note de l'auteur : **Je vous demande sincèrement pardon pour le retard que j'ai pris !!! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée !!! Je pensais vraiment pas mettre autant de temps, surtout que ce chapitre est tout petit, pardon pardon pardon !!! Voilà, je vous raconte : j'ai eu un moment d'inspiration intense et c'était génial, j'ai écrit des dizaines et des dizaines de lignes d'affilée (pas que de cette fic, j'écris aussi des petites histoires débiles que je ne mettrai jamais en ligne) et puis après, plus rien ! Le trou noir, le vide intersidéral, le summum du néant ! Enfin bref, moi qui avais prévu d'écrire à telle heure tel jour, je suis restée devant mon bloc à le regarder comme un cours de SVT (je ne comprends rien en bio, heureusement que je n'en fais plus !)... Ensuite, je suis partie en vacances avec des copines (dont La Folleuh, lien dans ma bio (ch'uis obligée de le dire, sinon elle m'accuse de pas lui faire de pub)) et La Folleuh (j'le redis comme ça elle sera contente : lien dans ma bio) écrivait une petite fic triste sur mon perso préféré qui était malheureux alors je suis tombée dans un étang d'idées noires et j'ai commencé un one shot que je trouve déprimant (je vais bientôt le poster, mais une chose à la fois)... Puis ma période cafard est passée et j'ai enfin fini le chapitre (j'ai même bien entamé le suivant que je vais essayer de poster bien plus vite !) et voilà ! C'était long comme note, hein ? Juste pour savoir : qui a lu jusque là ??? Et bien... Vous avez du courage !!!!

**Sur ce... Bonne lecture !!**

------------

_**Chapitre deux : L'histoire d'un monde, l'histoire d'une vie...**_

------------

- Allez-vous enfin me le dire John ?

- Vous dire quoi James ?

Cela faisait six semaines, trois jours et sept heures que James Potter s'était réveillé. Il était au centre de rééducation de l'hôpital avec son médecin et essayait vainement de se lever de son fauteuil roulant. Il avait appris une semaine auparavant que quatorzze ans étaient passés depuis la venue de « Face de Serpent » chez lui. Il en avait été tellement bouleversé qu'il en avait oublié l'essentiel : qu'étaient devenus Lily et Harry ? Tout ce qu'il avait appris, c'est que ce soir-là, il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait chamboulé le monde magique, en plus de sa vie, mais quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et il s'en fichait complètement... Enfin, à moitié... Tous comptes faits pas vraiment... Tout ce qu'il voulait connaitre, c'était la vie de sa femme et de son fils. Parce qu'ils étaient vivants ! Lui était bien là, alors eux aussi... N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi personne ne répondait à ses questions ?! Tous se taisaient obstinément, ça devenait réellement frustrant ! Alors chaque jour il entreprenait d'interroger le personnel qu'il savait sorcier de l'hôpital. Etaient-ils donc tous des Langues de Plomb ? Ce matin, il était décidé, il saurait la vérité, qu'elle soit douloureuse ou non !

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! Je veux la vérité ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre votre bon vouloir !

Alors que John ouvrait la bouche, son patient le coupa dans son élant.

- Et pas d'excuse bidon cette fois !

- Hé ! Mes excuses ne sont jamais bidon !

- Pas de changement de sujet non plus !

- Quel changement de sujet ?

- John, s'il vous plait...

Le ton de James était devenu suppliant. Jamais encore il n'avait parlé comme ça. Et le médecin allait craquer, il le savait.

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire et...

- Je m'en fiche royalement. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est advenu de ma famille, et ce maintenant !

James pouvait bien lire la confusion sur le visage de son médecin. Il pouvait également sentir son désarroi. Il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de lui raconter son histoire, après tout il était moldu ! Mais comment soutirer des informations à Albus Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci ne voulait rien expliquer ? Il était désolé pour John, mais il devait savoir...

- Très bien, soupira le neurologue. D'après ce que je sais, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu chez vous ce 31 octobre, il vous a d'abord jeté le sort de mort auquel vous avez apparemment survécu...

Même s'il connaissait une petite partie de l'histoire, il n'osait l'interrompre.

- ... Ensuite, il s'est dirigé vers votre fils, mais votre femme s'est interposée.

Le médecin fit une pause. James eut soudainement extrèmement peur. Lily... Sa Lily était-elle... ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas...

- Il... Il l'a tuée.

Il blêmit. Son visage se ferma... Il se sentait mal... si mal... Lily... Il l'avait perdue... à jamais... à moins que... Il parla vite, très vite.

- Mais... Et moi si j'ai pu...

- Elle est morte James, le coupa John. Elle n'a pas survécu.

Alors James sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous lui. Son coeur si plein d'espoir se vida. L'air ne lui parvenait plus. Il suffoquait. Lily... Sa Lily... Si joyeuse... Si magnifique... Son premier et unique amour... Lily... Harry... Harry ! Ses poumons se remplirent brutalement. Il hurla.

- Harry ! Et mon fils ! John, mon fils ! Il n'est pas mort ! Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas l'être, non ! Il ne l'est pas !

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il ne tenait plus en place et faillit même tomber de sa chiase roulante. Son monde ne se raccordait plus qu'à une infime espérance qu'il savait probablement vaine.

- Calmez-vous ! James !

- Dites-le moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Dites-le moi ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait...

Sa voix devenait sanglots et ses larmes formaient des torrents intarissables. Son espoir diminuait au fil des ecndes. Les paroles de son médecin ne lui parvenaient plus que par bribes.

- James... Harry... Survécu... En vie...

Il ne saisit pas tout de suite le sens des mots, puis les secondes et les minutes passant, son cerveau les accueillit, les analysa longuement, les remit en ordre et soudain les comprit. Ce fut alors non plus de peur, mais de joie qu'il pleura. Il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrolable. Son fils était vivant ! Son fils, son enfant, son petit garçon... qui ne devait plus être aussi petit à présent ! Il sursauta et son rire resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Quel âge avait-il maintenant ? Quinze ans ? Il se sentit plus mal qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il avait raté l'enfance de son fils. Non ! Pas de _son_ fils, d'Harry ! Sirius avait dû l'élever ! Et connaissant son meilleur ami, qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, il était devenu son père... Alors que lui avait passé tout ce temps dans un coma dont personne ne l'avait cru capable d'en sortir. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie transpercer son coeur... Attendez une seconde... coma... Et si ? Et si Harry... ?

- Il... Ililil... Il est... ?

- ... Vivant, oui. Il est à Poudlard en cinquième année en ce moment.

Alors sa jalousie envers Sirius le reprit. Puis il s'en sentit coupable. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à lui si tout cela s'était produit. S'il n'avait pas convaincu Lily (son coeur se serra) que prendre Peter comme gardien du secret était une idée géniale, rein ne serait arrivé ! Peter... Il savait bien qu'il ne résisterait pas à la torture ! Ou alors... C'était lui le traitre, et non Rémus ! Il s'embrouillait. Il décida de ne pas se préoccuper de cela, du moins pour l'instant.

- Et... Et comment est-il ? Où vit-il ? Avec Sirius ? Et lui ? Qu'est-il deven...

- James, je suis moldu, je ne sais pas tout, juste ce qu'on a bien voulu m'en dire ! Albus Dumbledore m'a seulement donné quelques informations comme cela, pour que je sache à quoi m'en tenir, mais c'est tout ! Et puis il vous faut vous reposer...

Sur ces paroles, John saisit les poignées du fauteuil roulant de son patient et le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Durant tout le chemin, ce dernier resta muet, prisonnier de ses sombres pensées.

------------

Le lendemain soir, James n'avait toujours rien dit, pas un seul mot. John qui s'attendait à ce genre de réaction avait la veille envoyé un nouvel hibou au professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne tarderait pas, lui n'était pas comme ces maudits volatiles qui semblaient se plaire chez le vieux sorcier. Mais malgré cette précaution, il s'inquiétait beaucoup, même s'il était médecin et avait vu pas mal de cas difficiles, jamais il n'avait annoncé à quelqu'un après quatorze ans de coma que sa femme avait été assassinée et que son fils n'était plus un bébé. Habituellement, lorsqu'une personne émergeait du sommeil, on appelait le proche le plus apte à tout raconter, mais là, il était vrai que le sorcier avait quelque peu exagéré sur le temps de rétablissement psychique. Maintenant, ce qu'il fallait, c'était qu'il arrive... et vite !

------------

Albus Dumbledore était très loin de passer une bonne journée. Tout d'abord, il avait épuisé son stock inépuisable de bonbons à la menthe, ensuite il y avait un hibou accroché à sa pendule préférée, puis il ne pouvait pas regarder son élève préféré dans les yeux et enfin il y avait un étrange bruit qui se répétait sans cesse depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Cela ressemblait au bruit que fait un caillou que l'on envoie à la fenêtre de son amoureuse lorsqu'il est minuit passé et qu'on veut la voir. Mais Albus n'était l'amoureuse de personne, il n'était pas minuit et sa fenêtre se situait à cinquante mètres du sol ! Bougon, il retourna à ses papiers. Dix minutes plus tard, il n'en put plus, se leva et arpenta son bureau de long en large. Il entendit la pluie qui tombait au dehors et décida de la regarder. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le hibou trempé et fatigué qui cognait à la vitre. Il se précipita à son aide. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et le pauvre animal alla s'écraser sur la table. Le vieux sorcier se hâta de lui lancer un sort de séchage accompagné s'un sort revigorant spécial hibou-à-demi-mort-sur-le-bureau-du-directeur-made-in-Poudlard-by-Dumbledore puis récupéra la lettre accrochée à la patte du volatile et la lut. Il soupira.

- L'inconscient...

D'un pas rapide et assuré il se dirigea vers sa cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans l'âtre, se plaça à son tour, énonça sa destination et se retrouva une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital Saint Quentin.

------------

**Voilà !!! Chapitre bouclé !!! J'ai eu du mal pour celui-là... Il me semble l'avoir recommencé une à deux fois avant de trouver comment l'aborder. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient et qui voulaient vraiment la discussion James/Dumbledore, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas su l'écrire, ou du moins, je n'aurai pas su la rendre super intéressante. J'aurai fait quelque chose de banal qui vous aurait déçu, déjà que les explications et réactions dans ce chapitre sont médiocres... Imaginez la discussion après !**

**Et maintenant, un de mes moments préférés : les RaRs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**alinemcb54 :** moi contente ! merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! et t'en fais pas, je crois pas que je vais m'arrêter ! bises !

**onarluca / artemis : **voilà, maintenant je t'appelle comme ça ! Et bien... pour la mort de sa femme, c'est au dessus ! Et pour Harry, oh que oui, il va être surpris !!! (j'ai déjà écrit une partie de ce chapitre, c'était trop tentant), mais bon, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Merci pour la review et au prochain chapitre !

**faby.fan : **merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !!!! je suis très contente que ça te plaise (non, sans déc !) je suis désolée pour la non discussion James / Dumbie, comme expliqué plus haut, j'en avais pas vraiment le courage... en fait, je n'avais jamais prévu de la faire, mais comme on me l'a demandé ba... j'y ai réfléchi, mais finalement ba... t'as bien lu le résultat ! vraiment, merci pour ta review et gros bisous !

**hermione2005 :** hihihi ! tu sais que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces toi ? hihihi, copiiiine !!! je suis très désolée (pas français mais c'est pas grave, tu comprends, c'est l'essentiel) pour le retard de ce chapitre, vraiment vraiment vraiment ! alors s'il te plait, garde ta horde de revieweuses en furie, SITOPLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !!!!!!!!! allez, gros bisous !!!!

**gaelle griffondor :** euh... désolée pour le retard ! c'était pas prévu ! merci pour la review !

**cicin :** haha !!! j'ai gagné ! explications : étant auteur, mon idée sur la personne était très claire dès le départ, mais je voulais faire planer le mystère... ET J'AI GAGNÉ !!! HOURRA !!! Rhalala... chuis trop fortiche ! (relit ta review... rougit) mon début de fic est génial... (devient cramoisie) hihihi (de la fumée sort de ses oreilles) MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! allez, bisous !

**Laurina :** merci beaucoup ! et la voilà la suite !

**reva potter : **voilà, grâce à ce chapitre, tu as eu une majorité de réponse à tes questions ! Rholala, je suis géniale ! (on y croit tous...) normalement (et je dis bien normalement), je publie tous les 15 jours... hum... je tiens à la vie donc... je pense updater assez vite ! voilà ! merci pour la review et... ugh !

**Polly (pocket) : **et ben, tu peux avoir une montre, non ? (dis oui, sinon je sais pas quoi répondre !) Rhaaaa... une autre folle... je les attire il parait... c'est coooooool !!!!!! j'adore les folles !!!!! c'est marrant les folles !!!!!! Rhalala... d'ailleurs Dumbie est inspiré d'une folle... comme quoi ça sert !!! moi au départ, je disais pas povre James, je disais povre hibou... mais après je me suis rendu compte que c'était moi qui les faisais souffrir et je me suis dit que j'allais continuer encore un petit peu ! et puis aussi... JE SUIS PAS UN CHIEN ! GRRRRRRRR !!! euh... je veux dire... euh... zut, je me suis encore fait avoir ! Je vaincrai un jour, par Ténébros ! (mélange de de ténèbres et Bélénos, voir Astérix) et voilà !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je me suis bien marré en la lisant... Gros bisous !!!

**Fliflou :** merci merci merci !!!!!! euh, je suis à demi méchante dans ce cas : je poste environ tous les demi mois (2 semaines quoi !)... chuis si méchante que ça ??? (air de chiot tout mignon et gentil adorable et tout le tralala) encore merci !!! bises !

**Delphine : **'contente ! merci merci merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !!! ça me fait super plaisir ! bises !

**Kyara : **à quand la suite ? à maintenant ! merci beaucoup ! bises

**Danielove : **c'est cool !!!! j'ai même pas eu besoin de le dire et t'as deviné !!!! je savais que mon Dumbie ressemblait à Rébie, mais pas au point que tu le trouves !!! t'en fais pas, elle est au courant que c'est d'elle que je m'inspire (en fait, il me suffit de repenser à elle accroché à la poignée du train pour que ça vienne tout seul)... Vi vi vi ! Chris c'est le plus bô (chantonne), mais j'ai loupé les épisodes que je voulais voir !!!! c'est absolument injuste !!!!! (je viens de me relire : quand je dis que Chris c'est le plus bô, c'est après Harry, bien sûr !!!) voili voilou... bisous !!

**nick-avec-une-tete :** hihi ! merci ! je suis trop contente, toi qui est un (ça se dit une auteur ??) auteur que j'adore tu me reviewes en me disant que t'aimes bien... tu aurais dû me voir quand j'ai lu ta review la première fois (oui, je l'ai lu plusieurs fois pour me prouver qu'elle était réelle et pas née de mon imagination), je crois que ma mère qui travaillait à côté a fait un bond phénoménal quand j'ai hurlé que j'avais une review de toi ! (d'ailleurs mon chat qui dormait sur mes genoux m'a regardé bizarrement pendant plusieurs heures après (oui, mon chat a la mémoire plus que courte, elle est quasi inexistante... sauf pour manger et pour les calins... en fait, un chat, c'est un exploiteur ! ... mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !!!!)) voilà... merci d'avoir laisser un mot, j'étais (et suis toujours) très très très contente !!! bisous !

**shadow :** JE NE RESSEMBLE PAS À LA FOLLEUH ET DONC À DUMBI DANS CETTE FIC !!! bon, d'accord, peut-être un petit peu sur les bords... Mais c'est elle la folle ! pas moi !!!!! ... merci pour ce magnifique cours miniature de français des plus... intéressant... OK OK !!! je ne t'appellerai plus jamais CHRYSTOUNE dans mes réponses aux reviews !!! plus jamais !!!! par contre, tu ne dévoileras jamais à la face du monde ce malheureux texto qui s'est perdu dans ta tête ! voilà, maintenant, tout le monde est content ! (c'est comme le « je suis shootée si toi tu es shootée donc vu que tu n'es pas shootée, je ne le suis pas non plus »)... Au fait, La Folleuh a toujours pas réussi à l'attraper cette balle, si ??? Elle s'est pris combien de portes (et de poignées de train) depuis ? OK, je suis en partie coupable de l'embrouillement de ton esprit... et j'en suis fière ! na ! et puis voilà, c'est tout et c'est comme ça ! au fait, tu sais quoi ? j'ai oublié ta chanson !!! nananananèèèèèèèèreu !!! allez, à plus (soit à demain) !

**kritari : **merci beaucoup beaucoup !

**Usako :** je suis absolument ravie que mon Albus te plaise ! OK OK, j'avoue tout, je me suis très très très largement inspirée de La Folleuh (lien dans ma bio) qui est une incarnation de ce que je pense être le moi profond de notre cher directeur préféré... (je divague, je divague) En fait, la plupart des personnages ne méritent pas ce qu'il leur arrive... mais bon, mon esprit délirant me dit « vas-y ! fais les souffrir ! ouais !! cogne ! » etc. alors j'essaie de limiter les dégâts... quoique ça se voit pas vraiment en fait... c'est vrai que le fushia jure avec les murs blancs, j'y avais pas pensé... ba, comme ça on le voit de plus loin l'Albus ! merci beaucoup pour la review, ça m'a fait très plaisir (surtout pour tes commentaires sur l'adaptation d'Albus Dumbledore dans ma fic, chuis très contente !!!) gros bisous !

**Malvi :** merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci !!!!!!!!!!!! (je voulais en mettre d'autres, mais ça me saoulait) !!!!!! ET NON MWAHAHAHAHA ! avec moi, pas de Harry / Hermione !! MWAHAHAHA !!!!! Moi ce que j'aime MWAHAHAHA c'est maltraiter les persos MWAHAHAHA !!!!! (je sais, je suis pathétique... et alors ???) 'fin bon... heureusement que je t'ai forcée à lire ma fic et reviewer !!!! à plus !

**Meoi :** c'est cool ! je crois que tu m'a jamais fait autant de compliments en une fois ! hihihi ! (c'est pas une raison pour que tu m'envoies plein de mauvaises critiques la prochaine fois !!! non mais oh !!!) bon, maintenant le tout, c'est de déterminer quand c'est qu'on se voit !!!!! alors, comme j'ai plus de forfait pour ce mois-ci, c'est teoi qui m'appelle !!! (gros sourire) à peluss meine cop's !!!!

**Oliviabretagne :** haha ! tu poses des questions tout à fait légitimes ! mais si je répondais, y aurait plus rien d'intéressant dans ma fic ! Donc, tu devras tout découvrir toute seule au fil des chapitres, MWAHAHAHAHA ! je suis diabolique !!! gros bisous !

**La Folleuh, ma petite Folleuh, star de cette fic :** ne rien dire, ne rien dire, ne rien dire... RHA !!!! JE T'AVAIS DIT QU'ON PARLAIT PLUS DE ÇA !!!!!! 'fin bon, je pense que tu as compris... pour le moment... Si, c'est la chose la plus évidente pour moi : TU ES DUMBI !!!! même Danielove et Shadow sont d'accord là dessus ! Tu ES Dumbi, faut pas te leurrer ma petite...

**Voilà !!! en fait, on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est long de tout recopier et de répondre à tout le monde ! N'empêche que c'est génial ! Perso, ça me détend (même si je saoule mon père qui veut récupérer son ordi un jour)...**

**Donc, encore une petite question de logique (cette fois-ci, merci Malvi !!!!) : Je suis l'accouchement avant la grossesse, le futur avant le passé, la mort avant la vie... qui suis-je ? voilà réponse au prochain chapitre !**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!**


	4. note de l'auteur désespérée

Bien le bonjour mes chers amis (chères amies aussi) !

Alors comme vous pouvez le voir, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. En effet, je n'ai pas pu poster ces derniers temps... Pourquoi ? Simple... J'AI PERDU TOUTES MES FICHES !!!! (chez moi, fiche veut dire brouillon à recopier et à envoyer sur ffnet) OUI, TOUTES ! Elles étaient là, posées bien sagement sur mon tapis, attendant patiemment que je les prenne et les recopie... Mais apparemment elles ont fugué, je ne vois que cette solution ! Après tout, qui aurait l'idée de se balader dans ma chambre si soigneusement rangée (hum...), de regarder par terre et d'apercevoir entre tous mes cours des petites feuilles cartonnées et gribouillées pour les prendre et les cacher dans un coin... Qui ??? (regarde sa mère d'un air légèrement, mais très légèrement accusateur)

Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que oui, je sais que je suis encore en retard et que je vais l'être encore plus maintenant que j'ai perdu toutes mes notes concernant cette fic (mon one shot que je vais poster quand j'aurai fini mon transfert de fichier de mon ancien ordinateur au nouveau et mes corrections est heureusement rescapé de cette tragédie) donc, ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre bientôt, ce serait espérer pour rien !

Voilà... Sur cet intermède très... comment dire... déprimant (pour moi en tout cas), je vous laisse en réécrivant tous mes chapitres et parties de chapitre envolés... Snif...

Au revoir et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ceci !


End file.
